memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Hard Choices/Chapter One
On board the Enterprise in sickbay Alex is in Doctor Crusher's office as she and Typhuss are waiting on Doctor Crusher's report as Typhuss comforts Alex. Your mother is going to be fine, Alex she isn't going anywhere says Typhuss as he looks at Alex. Alex looks at him. Who could of done this and why my mother is the nicest person she wouldn't hurt a fly Alex says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss shrugs his shoulders. I don't know, I will help you find who did this says Typhuss as he looks at Alex. Doctor Crusher walks into her office, Typhuss looks at her and asked about Eliza. How's Eliza doing? asked Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. Crusher looks at him. She's resting well the bullet missed vital organs Doctor Crusher says as she looks at them. Typhuss asked her what kind of bullet. What kind of bullet was it? asked Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. She looks at him. It looked like a 9 milimeter bullet Doctor Crusher says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at the bullet. So you aren't sure says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. It's a bullet that matches the wounds that looked similar to the wounds Ms. Armstrong sustained during the Alliance's attempt to take over Destiny Doctor Crusher says as she looks at them. He looks at her. Ok but that doesn't tell me who the shooter is says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. Alex looks at him. But it's a start Alex says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah it is, well we have a lot of work to do says Typhuss as he looks at Alex. She looks at him. Yeah let's go Alex says as she looks at him. In one of the labs Commander Kim is working on the video footage of the shooting at the house, when Admiral Kira and Agent Danvers walks into the room as Typhuss asked for a report. Report says Typhuss as he looks at Harry. He looks at him. Admiral sir we're just reviewing the footage from the outside cameras of Mrs. Danvers house, as you can see that's Mrs. Danvers Commander Kim says as he looks at them and then shows the footage on the large viewer. Typhuss points to the person in front of her. That's the shooter says Typhuss as he looks at Harry. He looks at him. Yeah so far the footage is blurry I've been working on focusing the visual of it so far it's been tough, the Enterprise isn't like Voyager with her Borg upgrades Harry says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at him and suggests using the Asgard upgrades. Try using the Asgard upgrades says Typhuss as he looks at Harry. He inputs commands into the console. Resoultion is improving now Commander Kim says as he looks at the console screen and then at Admiral Kira and Agent Danvers. The screen focuses on the shooter as their shocked by who it is as Typhuss is shocked by seeing him alive. Son of a bitch, Lex Luthor says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. Harry looked at him. Wasn't his Al'kesh destroyed by the Athena? Commander Kim asked as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. Yes, Lex could have got off his ship before it was destroyed says Typhuss as he looks at Harry. Alex backs up and heads out of the room as Typhuss turns to see her gone as he looks at Harry. Typhuss walks out of the room and finds Alex. Alex is in the armory as Typhuss wonders what she's doing. Alex, what the hell are you doing says Typhuss as he looks at Alex. Alex looks at him. What does it look like I am doing Alex says as she gets her alien gun out and activates it. Alex walks from the armory as Typhuss follows behind her. Alex, stop, you can't do this don't make me call security says Typhuss as he looks at Alex. Alex Vulcan neck pinches Typhuss and he falls to the deck and she leaves the Enterprise and heads down to Earth.